


A Light to Guide you to Me

by Gaap



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: Gen, I suck at writing, M/M, RP, Slow Burn, elf jack, king pitch, this will never be finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaap/pseuds/Gaap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was cold and dark, and I was scared... But I wasn't alone; Not truly alone, with you there guiding me from the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light to Guide you to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing something and it's also based off of an Rp I had with a friend of mine. I don't own anything at all. Don't Flame and please review! I'm making this chapter a bit short.

Far away, in the lands to the East, where you could smell salt on the air and everything was green, there lived a King and his wife. The king and his wife lived happily, ruling over the kingdom and all of it's people fair and just. Life flourished everywhere, as far as the eye could see there were warm homes, smiling children and round bellied adults to watch after and care for them. Nothing could ever be better in this kingdom, for nothing was wrong. Soon, the kingdom began to celebrate; The King's wife, who was close to giving birth, had just gone into labor, coming out of it hours later with a beautiful baby daughter. The King and his Wife were overjoyed, it was known throughout the land of the baby's arrival and people far and wide gathered to pay her and her family homage. Everything was at peace, but not for long. They first came in the darkest part of the night, shadowy whispers traveling over stone's and corners, reflecting as mere shadows out of one's peripheral vision. Soon the baby fell ill. Nothing could possibly cure her, the King and his Wife mourned, for they could not think of any way to save their precious baby girl.

The King's Wife looked to the moon for help, for who knew better then the all knowing and all seeing moon? Who's surface controlled waves and brought light in the night. Sadly.. The moon gave no answers, so further saddened, the women turned to her last resort. She called upon the darkness, thinking she could control it. She could of never been so wrong. She called and the darkness indeed came, giving false promises and sweet whispers of how their child would be better soon. Their child did get better, but it was only the calm before the storm. She fell ill again, even worse from before, her mother following not shortly after. They didn't have long, the King staying by their sides till their passing moments. The darkness had watched, and it had waited. It covered the kingdom so quickly and abruptly, the kingdom's soldiers had no time to counteract the attack. Disease and famine ruled the land, many having fallen from plague's and hunger. The King was struck with Grief, the darkness consuming him and taking over, he not the same as before. 

He lived in loneliness, wife and daughter gone but not truly alone, not with the maddening whispers and voices that caressed his heart and soul during the night. The kingdom was in turmoil, nothing could be done to get rid of the darkness. The King had a sudden idea. Why not have champions come and try and defeat this darkness? Surely it could not hurt, right? So he gathered his messengers and sent them out to the farthest corner of the world to bring in mercenaries and heroes alike. Everything seemed like it would work out. This is finally where I come in. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jack Frost. I hail from the farthest part's of the North. I'm also an elf, but I didn't think anyone would really notice that when I first set out on this journey. I'm here to tell the story of the kingdom shrouded in shadows and the man who took in all of the nightmares in a moment of weakness. This is how I had a part in saving him, this is how I had a part in helping him find happiness and love anew.

This is a story of the ages, and it has hardly just begun.


End file.
